


Безопасная гавань

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Фенрис резким движением приподнялся на коленях и гораздо медленнее опустился.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Безопасная гавань

**Author's Note:**

> Есть на намек на события "Dragon Age: Маска призрака"

Фенрис резким движением приподнялся на коленях и гораздо медленнее опустился.

Гаррет не мог отвести от него взгляда. Отточенные движения, соблазнительный изгиб, липнущие к шее и губам отросшие серебристые пряди волос... Напряженные бедра, изящная вязь лириума — и, что больше всего манило взор, твердый, ровный член. Единственная плоть, которой не коснулись бело-голубоватые узоры.

Но самое главное — какое-то захватывающее чувство  _ свободы _ . Как будто только теперь, покинув Киркволл, Фенрис смог сбросить незримые оковы и посмотреть вперед.

Он и смотрел — и не скрывал взгляда, нахального и вызывающего. Гаррет не менее нахально приподнял его за бедра, намекая, что неплохо бы продолжить, и Фенрис послушался. Но где-то глубоко в душе Хоук прекрасно знал, что любовник  _ запомнил _ . Но сейчас это отступало на второй план.

Фенрис еще раз приподнялся и с влажным звуком опустился на плоть. И хотя отдавался, больше инициативы не упускал. Гаррету оставалось только довольно щуриться и лениво принимать ласки. Для полноты картины неплохо было бы еще бокал вина или хотя бы плетку, но такого даже в шутку любовник не простит...

Впрочем, вино было бы предпочтительней. Когда так отдаются, это требует поощрения, а не... Мысли начали путаться, Гаррет громко вздохнул и уже не задумывался, когда резко прижал Фенриса к себе. Очень уж хотелось, а шею, надо думать, не свернет... Хотя бы потому, что ему самому явно все это нравится.

Долгое воздержание на пути в Вал Руайо дало о себе знать, и Гаррет сорвался даже раньше, чем рассчитывал, но когда виновато коснулся естества любовника, тот руку отпихнул. И сам закончил, забрызгав живот и грудь Гаррета вязкой влагой.

Гаррет приоткрыл один глаз, собираясь извиниться и пообещать, что в-следующий-раз-всё-уж-точно-будет, когда вдруг увидел, что лицо у Фенриса расслабленное и довольное. И даже слегка насмешливое.

— Удовлетворил низменные потребности, маг? — фыркнул Фенрис, поймав взгляд.

— А ты разве нет? — нарочито удивленно скосил взгляд на живот Хоук.

— А ты меня спрашивал? — парировал тот.

— А что, у тебя на всех стоит?..

— Сволочь, — беззлобно хмыкнул Фенрис и сполз в сторону.

— Вина? — Гаррет потянулся к доставленному ведерку с охлажденной льдом бутылкой.

Лед успел растаять, и теперь бутылка лежала в луже.

— Тебе мало было поместья в Киркволле? — приподнял бровь Фенрис. — Все пытаешься очаровать меня роскошью?

— Нет, а тебе что, доводилось трахаться в таких гостиницах? — Гаррет магическим пассом извлек пробку из капающей бутылки. — Мне вот не доводилось.

— И даже не так уж редко, — Фенрис пожал плечами. — Магистериум в любом из городов предоставляет членам совета лучшие апартаменты.

— Вино отличной выдержки? — предложил Гаррет открытую бутылку.

Фенрис фыркнул:

— И такое было. В качестве снисходительного жеста. И не из бутылки, маг, а из зачарованного серебра. Вино в нем не нагревается даже по самой жестокой жаре.

— Шелковые простыни?

— Терпеть не могу, — Фенрис едва заметно улыбнулся. — Это ты молодой и сильный, а Данариуса с них можно было долго в кучу собирать. Они же скользкие...

— Вид с балкона? — с унылой ухмылкой ляпнул Хоук.

— После вида на грозный океан в Минратосе? После вида на зачарованные сады Каринуса? После...

— Так, я все понял, — Гаррет махнул рукой и отобрал бутылку. — В общем, нечем мне тебя поразить, я всего лишь ферелденский собачник-отступник.

— Собачник-отступник звучит так же странно, как кошатник-одержимый, — брякнул Фенрис. — Не стоило и пытаться.

— А вообще-то хотелось, — Гаррет вздохнул.

Фенрис вздохнул не менее тяжко и вдруг доверительно произнес:

— Знаешь, Гаррет, как у меня не было? В нормальном доме с любимым человеком. Чтобы пахло едой, а не только благовониями и вином. Чтобы точно знать, что с утра можно будет проспать... хоть до вечера. И чтобы где-нибудь на полу храпел мабари.

Гаррет подозрительно оглядел любовника и убедился, что тот не лукавит. Действительно не было. И даже особняк в Верхнем Городе Киркволла не дарил чувства покоя...

— Если ты хочешь романтики на сеннике с храпом мабари под боком, я тебе этого с лихвой предоставлю, — фыркнул Гаррет, но прозвучало нежно. — Можно еще с запахом навоза и компостной ямы.

— Последнее, пожалуй, лишнее, — торопливо отказался Фенрис. — Но, в общем-то, я не против. Только ты, кажется, хотел задержаться в Орлее?

— Ты думаешь, в Орлее везде дворцы, маски и ленты? — фыркнул Хоук. — Отъедем миль на пятьдесят — и будут тебе и деревни, и навоз. Только давай здесь задержимся хотя бы на недельку? А то я кроме Лотеринга и Киркволла ничего, считай, и не видел.

— Как скажешь, — Фенрис кивнул и вдруг потянул Гаррета за руку. — Идем. С балкона действительно замечательный вид.

— Да я же без штанов, — уперся Хоук. — Даже без рваных.

— Какая разница? — любовник вдруг смешливо прищурился. — Пусть любуются и завидуют, орлесианцам такое нравится.

Почему-то торчать на балконе без портков и лакать дорогущее вино из одной бутылки оказалось очень уютным. Вечерело, в голубовато-сиреневых сумерках Вал Руайо казался величественным и прекрасным, а невдалеке виднелась высокая белая башня, подсвеченная разноцветными огоньками — знаменитый Белый Шпиль.

Со времени восстания в Кирколле минул почти год. Почти год друзья Хоука, которых разметало по Тедасу, пытались наладить сообщение и найти безопасную гавань — каждый свою.

И вот теперь, в 9:38 Века Дракона, этот путь, наконец, позади. Гаррет не исключал, что когда-нибудь в Киркволл придется вернуться. В конце концов, там осталось родовое имение, и Варрик никуда не делся, и проблем там еще больше, чем было, когда семья Хоук только прибыла...

Но все это будет потом. А пока Гаррет сплел пальцы с пальцами возлюбленного, наслаждался жизнью так, как никогда не умел, и смотрел, как мигают огоньки на башне Белого Шпиля.


End file.
